Old obessions die hard
by Jeffyzfavoriteskittle27
Summary: Its been three years but Faith can't forget about them. They were the best friends she had and her life has been miserable since she left North Carolina. She is getting her writing degree and missing them finally becomes so unbearable.
1. Wondering

It was freezing outside on the cold night. I was still cold even though I was inside. I was currently sitting on my couch with hot coco and my old photo albums. Looking at our pictures hurt but it made me realize how much I missed home and that warm ass Carolina weather. I miss the way a certain guy would walk around shirtless. I miss my four best friends; well I don't miss the perv Shannon as much as the other ones but oh well. I miss Autumn and Jeff the most I think. I was still sore over having to leave them. My mom had met some guy off the internet and took me and my sister and high tailed it to North Dakota. I never understood why she just up and left dad for this guy. He is ugly, in my point of view and he didn't have as much money as he claimed to be. Never will I understand her reasons for making us leave but there wasn't much I could do. So I did the only thing possible, I started to write a lot. I am currently going through college and getting my writer's degree.

I scanned through different pictures and barely noticed the tears streaming down my face. The last picture in the book was taken on the day we left. I hadn't been able to keep in touch with any of them thanks to my mother. She wouldn't get us a phone until she was settled. I think her reason for that was that wanted to forget North Carolina and every one in it. Of course I didn't feel that way, neither did Hallie. But I have made up my mind on one thing I am going back to North Carolina. My sister Hallie came in and noticed the tears. She wrapped her arms around me and we shared a cry as well.

"I know you miss them, I miss them too but it's been three years. Do you think they are thinking of you?"

"I don't know but I can't forget about them. They were like family; ok maybe not but still they all meant something to me." She smiled and got up. I was going to Carolina if it killed me, it were I belonged. But she did have a point, would they remember me?

I got up the next day and went to classes as usual. I hated the weather here it was too damn cold. Tomorrow was the day, the last day of class was today and then I was southern bound. Class went by pretty slowly and it made me drag on more. This whole thing may be a bad idea what was I supposed to do when I got there? 'Hi do you remember me?' That seemed bad; they may not even remember me. God how do I get myself into these messes?


	2. Gilbert

The drive down there was peaceful, but tiring. I should have flown but I didn't want to miss the Carolina scenery. I drove through state after state and enjoyed the calm. I missed this so much, I heard my cell ring and I looked and seen it was my sister. She wasn't stopping me. I was going to see the guys whether or not Hallie wanted me to or not.

I arrived in the familiar town of Cameron in the early morning. I should have planned this better because I now had nowhere to stay. It was now 6:30 a.m. I got a slight idea. I couldn't tell if it was good or not since I was so tired. I pulled up in front of my other father's house. When I say other father I meant Gilbert Hardy. I smiled as I seen his lights on. I really should have called first, but if I had my plan would have been figured out then I would have been fucked. I got out of my car at a rather sluggish pace. I was dead tired. Now that I think about it I should have called my real father. I hadn't talked to him in years as well but I missed everybody. I felt my eyes start to water up and then the screen door slam. I looked up and Daddy Gil stood there in front of me. I was so happy, but scared. Would he recognize me?

"Excuse me miss, but why are you crying?"

"Daddy Gilbert you don't remember me?" I started to cry harder. The one person I knew would remember me was him.

"Why Faith Denise Charleston look at you. You look a lot diff'nt then the last time I seen ya. Wait till the boys get a gander at you." I felt all my tears dry up and my smile form. He did know who I was after all.

"Come on girl its chilly out here lets get inside."

I followed him inside. He had no need to point out the bathroom, because as sad as it is I still remember where all that was. But the room I was sleeping in brought back memories. I was staying in Jeff's old room, complete with the Vanilla Ice posters. I giggled to myself and changed my clothes tomorrow was going to be a hell of a day.


	3. Shannon

I woke up and stretched. The room around me greeted me and made me smile. It's nice to be back in the Carolina air. My cell phone rang I looked at the id and it read mom. I am not answering that. I got out of Jeff's old bed and opened the door. I heard Daddy Gil talking to someone.

"I swear to ya she's here. Go look for yaself you'll see."

"What do you think Jeff's gonna say daddy? You 'member what her leavin' did to him."

I made my presence known by walking into the kitchen. I was wearing my long black t shirt that used to be Jeff's and a pair of green boxers with purple paint on them. Matt stood up and the tears were fighting to fall from my eyes. He pulled me into a hug and I lost it.

"I missed you so much Mattie." I felt him chuckle and pull away.

"Look at you Faith, had I not recognized the clothing I would have thought a centerfold model walked in. Wait 'till Shan sees ya." I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Is the old horn dog still at it?"

"Believe it or not he isn't as bad as he used to be but seeing you may send him back to the past."

"Can we go see him?"

"Am I dying?"

"Why would you say that?"

"You just asked to see Shannon, someone must be dying." I laughed again. He pulled me into another hug and I went to get dressed. I was scanning through my clothes I had brought. I heard Matt's warm laugh again. This is where I belong at home with family and friends that actually care about you. I changed into my black tank top and hip huggers. I walked out and Matt laughed again.

"Are ya tryin to give Shan a boner?" I chuckled and then I hugged Daddy Gil. After that we left.

The drive there was just us catching up. I had missed so much of their lives. I wonder if they will let me back into them. We arrived at Shannon's place and a dog came running at me. The damn thing was huge! But it was pretty. I heard that familiar voice though and the accent nearly killed me. When did Shannon's voice get so hot?

"OZ its just Matt get down boy."

"Actually Shan it aint just Matt get your ass out here." I looked over at Matt who was grinning like a Cheshire cat. Shannon walked to the door and his eyes about jumped out of his head.

"Who is this?" I looked at Matt then I spoke up.

"Shannon Brian Moore I am ashamed of you. You don't remember lil' ol' me?"

"Uh no um give me a sec' a may uh."

"Its Faith, I am hurt now." I pretended to pout.

"Faith? When did you get back? When did you get so hot? Um does Jeff know?"

"Um last night I stayed at Daddy Gil's and uh I don't know and no he doesn't."

"Can we fuck before he knows you're here?" I started to laugh and Matt pushed him aside so we could walk in.

Shannon's pace was beautiful. He just kept staring at me. It made me kind of nervous but I was still marveling his house. It seemed to fit him so well now. Oz kept attacking my hands with kisses. I felt so at home, I guess he read my mind because his next statement was just that.

"Makes ya feel at home don't it?" I nodded and continued walking. We got outside and he showed me the pool.

"You're welcome to strip down and jump in ya know." I laughed and nodded. When Matt walked away Shannon came up and hugged me.

"Ya know I always had feelings for you but damn girl time did you good." I laughed again then his words sank in.

"What do you mean and what did you mean about earlier about the screwing thing?"

"Jeff and I used to fight over you. We both liked you hell maybe even loved you. When you left it killed us both. The fucking thing is because I think Jeff still has feelings for you and so do I." My mouth gaped open and Shannon walked inside. What the hell had I done? I caused a rivalry between best friends and I had no idea. Maybe coming back was a bad thing.

I walked back into Shannon's house and I was just in utter shock. Both boys liked me? I knew Shannon had but Jeff that surprised me but not as much as the voice I heard next that sent shivers up my spine. It was him.


	4. Jeff again

I had tingly sensations that wouldn't stop. I had goose bumps up my arms and I felt my throat try to close up. Shannon and he were talking and then Shannon turned and looked at me.

"Jeff you remember this fine piece of woman right here. If you don't you should." Jeff looked at me and shook his head as if to clear out the cobwebs.

"Faith?" I nodded. He came over and gave me a huge hug and I felt my body crush but I didn't care. I squeezed him just as hard. "When did you get back?"

"This morning, I stayed at your dad's house." He smiled.

"How long have you been at Shannon's?" I laughed.

"I just got here too, I showed up at your dad's house early this morning at like six. He let me stay with him so I could rest up. I slept in your old vanilla ice room." I laughed. He looked so different, he was much more toned. His skin was a lot more tanned and he was just perfect. His eyes were even darkening in tone. God I remember how he would show up at my house at four in the morning when he couldn't sleep and I would open my window ready to kill the person on the other side of the window. Then I would see his face and that was it. All of my anger vanished just like that.

"You liked ice too so don't be hating." Matt looked in between us both and we snapped out of our trance. "So why are you here? I mean I know that sounds rude but I was curious." My voice got quiet so it was as low as a whisper as I felt my eyes start to water.

"I missed you guys. I was so alone in my life without you." Then I realized what I said and quickly tried to cover it up. "All of you I meant." Matt smirked and Jeff smile dropped a little bit but he quickly started to smile again. We sat around and chilled for awhile and then we decided to leave and go to Daddy Gil's house. Matt insisted that I rode with Jeff so I did. I climbed in his shiny black corvette. The ride was silent at first. I looked over at him and something was troubling those beautiful green eyes. I tried to shrug it off but it didn't work out.

"What's bothering you Jeff?" As is he was awoken from a trance he shook his head.

"Aw nothin' darlin'," I shook my head.

"Why do you lie to me?" He looked dumbfounded at first then he replied.

"Do you want the truth?" I laughed which caused him to smile.

"Of course I do."

"I am just wondering how you coming back is going to effect Shannon and I."

"What do you mean?" I looked confused. Even though Shannon had told me I was still surprised. Hearing it from Jeff was quite scary.

"You never noticed how Shannon and I used to argue all the time? It was because of you. We both liked you." My jaw dropped. Shannon hadn't lied that little horny dog.

"Can I tell you something?" He rose up his head as if telling me to continue. "I used to like you a lot." He looked at me surprised at first then he surprised me when he laughed.

"I'm totally telling Shannon." I gasped.

"Nuh uh," I lightly hit his arm. Then his face changed, he got serious.

"I'm really glad your back Faith." I smiled as he caressed my cheek.

"I'm glad I came back."

We finished our drive and pulled up to Daddy Gil's house. As we got out Daddy Gil and Matt were waiting for us on the porch. From the way they were staring it seemed like we were a couple or something. It felt so right. Deep down I know I wanted it then it hit me I think I'm still in love with Jeff.


	5. With you

Part of me wanted to loop my hand with his. Being around Jeff just felt so right and being back in Carolina I have never felt more at home. I had missed all of this so much. I'm moving back down here one way or the other. All my thoughts, not revolving around Jeff flooded me at once. What about school? What about your sister? What about life in North Dakota? I laughed at the last question because quite frankly I didn't give a flying fuck about that place. I hated it there. I was never at home. I could transfer into the community college. I had it all worked out in my head other than one small detail. Where would I stay? I tapped my chin with my index finger. Hmm I wonder if I could stay with daddy Gil until I got a job. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't notice every one staring at me. It was Jeff's voice that brought me out of my trance like state I was in. His hand was on my shoulder and he was now standing in front of me, staring at me with those deep emotion filled green eyes of his.

"Faith are you ok?" I shook my body to remind myself that I needed to come out of my thoughts and be normal.

"Yea sorry I spaced out." His worried expression still showed on that beautifully designed face of his but he nodded and grabbed my hand pulling me inside. I nearly exploded from bliss because his hand was wrapped around mine. My insides started to do little summersaults and I could have sworn I silenced about four squeals in a row. I will never understand what this man does to me, all I know is I never want the feeling to stop. Being with Jeff turned me into a… I can't even describe it. I felt like I could take on the world. There's no way he still feels the same about me now like he did then. If only I had known I wouldn't be here visiting. I would be with him and never would have left. I wouldn't have cared what my mother had said. I hated her now for taking away my life as Jeff's wife then I ever have. Hehe I liked how that sounds; Jeff's wife. I was getting way in over my head, just like Hope is always telling me I do. I sort of miss her already, though I don't miss her harping ways. She has to be in control now and I don't like her bossing me around. Jeff still had a hold on my hand as we walked into the living room. Now that boy, wait scratch that, that man could control me any damn way he pleases. I wonder what sex is like with him. I felt my face heat up with blush so I quickly looked away and out of the corner of my eye I saw matt smiling and winking at Jeff. Needless to say Jeff dropped my hand quickly. Daddy Gil and Matt were already seated. Jeff and I were the last to walk in. I didn't mind it though. Of course I didn't I was with Jeff and he was holding onto my hand until Matthew rudely stopped that!

"Hey Jeffro guess what I was thinking?" Jeff took his seat in the arm chair to Daddy Gil's left. He raised his eyebrow in Matt's direction.

"And what might that be Matteo?" I giggled softly. Matt just grinned in my direction.

"I do believe Faith coming home is a good enough cause for a party." Jeff smiled and smirked at Matt.

"A Hardy Party that will be broadcasted for all the Hardy fans online?" Matt just grinned like an idiot and nodded while I shook my head in protest.

"Matthew Moore I am not attending any part and you Jeffrey Nero," I pointed accusingly at Jeff, "are here by receiving the silent treatment from me until further notice." I turned around and crossed my arms over my chest. Within moments Jeff was out of his seat and at my feet pouting like a puppy dog.

"Puhlease Faye Faye it's just our way of showing how much we missed you and want you to stay in our lives." When I saw the pout I would have given the devil my soul just to see his smile again. So I sighed and nodded.

"Boy you sure did grow up Miss Charleston." I turned around and came face to face, well face to chest with a face I hadn't seen in a long time…my father's.


	6. daddy

I stared back into eyes that mirrored my own. I felt my own chocolate brown eyes well up with tears. Standing here right in front of me was my father. I was at a loss for words. I never realized how much I missed him until now. He still looks the same in an older body. Since I am 19 that would make him 46. His blonde hair now showed grays all around his roots. His chocolate brown eyes looked tired and he now had crows feet next to them. I stood there just staring at him as the tears ran down my face. He opened his arms and I immediately ran into them. He rubbed the top of my head in an effort to soothe me as I cried. For what seemed like forever he just stared at me not speaking a word. I don't know what if felt like to him but to me it felt like a dream sequence. He should have been the first person I had come to see when I arrived but I was so tired I didn't think things through, then when I woke up Matt was there and rushed me to see Shannon then Jeff came by and my whole day was a blur. I felt guilty especially because he kept looking at me with a face full of happiness.

"Dad I..." he raised his hand up to silence me. He took a few minutes to gather his bearings then he spoke in his deep southern drawl that hit me straight in the heart like an arrow.

"I never thought I'd see you or Hallie ever again. I won't never forgive Loretta Anne for takin' the best things I ever had away from me. Now I'm a'sittin here in a daze lookin' at the grown woman ya become and it damn near breaks my heart. I have missed so much of y'all's lives and them are thangs I'll never be able to get back. Thangs like your first kiss, your first love, your first heartbreak, graduation and not to mention scaring the hell outta some kid at the door," he paused for a second in order to get back on track. "Imma try not to dwell on the thangs I missed and all that cause I am gettin ta see ya now. I wish Hallie was here too but at least I got to see one of my girls and Imma enjoy that for however long you are here. As much time as I can spend with you I intend to because I missed ya so much darlin' so tell me how have things been with you." The tears flowed freely as I wrapped my arms around him. I wished Hallie had come too, even if it was just so she can see how much Daddy misses us.

Three hours flew by so fast when Daddy and I were catching up then he had to go get ready for work. Dad worked graveyard shift at a car part manufacturing factory in Fayetteville. I smiled as he made sure I promised over and over to come visit him first thing in the morning. I reassured him one las time before he finally left the Hardy household but he kept looking over his shoulder through the window at me. I felt sadness envelope me. I sat at the window and watched him leave and when he was gone my cell went off to the ring tone of Pearl Jams 'last kiss', this time, when I saw my sister's name, I didn't ignore the call I answered it.

"Hello," I said as I looked down at my nails.

"You just take off without saying a word to mom or me. Don't you realize how worried we have been? You could have been dead for all we knew! Where are you any way? I have a guess but I'm not sure. Faith? Are you even freaking listening to me? Hello?" I sighed.

"I saw Dad. He's a mess Hal. The dad I knew, the dad I remembered never cried over anything not even when Grandpa died did I see a single tear in his eyes but he cried in front of me Hallie, twice. He was so happy to see me. I went and seen Daddy Gil when I first got in because I was so tired from driving all day and I got so wrapped up in my day he didn't cross my mine at first to be honest." She stayed quiet for a few brief seconds.

"Why was he crying for?" This time she sounded genially concerned.

"He misses us Hallie. He mentioned that he would like to see you as well but he wasn't complaining because at least he got to see one of his girls. He is still mad at mom for taking us away. He was seeing this really nice woman but when things got serious he broke it off. He is so broke down Hal. I hope you make time to see him soon..."

"I wasn't aware he was suffering without us. He never tried to contact us. I need to try and make time for..." she trailed off then went completely silent so I said my good byes and hung up.

As I made my way into the kitchen I saw all the Hardy men sitting at the kitchen table conversing away about something when I walked all eyes went on me. Jeff stood up with a goofy grin and came and gave me a kiss on the cheek causing Matt to wolf whistle. I blushed deeply and Matt stood up.

"Well folks what do you wanna do?" My eyes lit up and you could see the light bulb appear above my head as I grinned.

"Lets go see Shaneo." Matt shook his head laughing and nodded so I jumped up and down. I walked to Jeff's old room and grabbed my purse and sprayed some perfume on. I didn't want to smell like I have been hanging with a bunch of guys all day. I jogged back to the kitchen and looped my arms with Matt and Jeff's.

"You guys ready to roll?" They nodded and we walked outside the house and almost collided with a small petite brunette who smiled up at us.

"Where have you been honey? I have been looking every where for you."


	7. with shannon

I looked confused, Who was this girl? I tilted my head sideways. My first thought was that she was an old dear friend of ours but two things had already proved that wrong. One she did not look familiar, two she had just called one of the boys honey. She was very beautiful her lips were perfectly shaped for each other her brown eyes sparkled as she stared at us. I looked at Matt waiting on him to answer her so we could hurry up and leave but all Matt did was cough, which made this situation twice as awkward. To my deep surprise it was Jeff who chose to speak up.

"Hey Beth," he leaned over and kissed her. She smiled during the kiss and reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. It was in that moment reality came crashing all around me. My world seemed to be spinning in slow motion as I watched the two of them. It all clicked. She was his girlfriend. In my mind moments of the last 24 hours started to play. When we were in Jeff's corvette and he told me he was worried about his and Shannon's friendship now that I had returned. I shook my head in shock. My return was no big change for him, maybe friendship wise but never romantically. He was already with somebody, already in love with some one else. I then thought about how he kept holding my hand and ugh I felt the tears leap up into my eyes but I quickly shook them away. Reality was a very cruel thing for me and now I had to face it. I turned my attention back to Beth. She was the one who took my place when I left. She was the reason he finally stopped missing his best friend. She would be something I would never be…Mrs. Jeff Hardy. Jeff didn't even seem to remember we were standing there he was so wrapped up in her. I silently shook my head and directed my attention toward the other Hardy in my presence.

"Change of plans Matteo, can you take me to Shannon's?" He looked at me and I saw the sympathy fill his features. I shook it off and looked at him waiting on an answer.

"If that's what you want Faith, we will go see Shane after you go see your dad tomorrow." I nodded. "We're gonna head out then man," he said resting his hand on Jeff's shoulder. Jeff kept on staring at her and nodded his head for our acknowledgement. I rolled my eyes and started towards Matt's car. I didn't realize what pace I was moving at but when I turned around after I reached the passenger door Matt was jogging to keep pack with me. He quickly chirped his keys and I got in. He got in on his side and sighed then looked at me as if he was waiting on me to say something so I turned on his radio and started scanning through stations.

"He met her about a year after you left. I can't explain it but they've been practically inseparable since they started dating." I nodded that was pretty obvious wasn't it? Then I scowled, determined not to let any one know how much it was bothering me.

"Good fir him. I'm glad he found someone who makes him happy." I turned to face the window, watching the beautiful scenery pass. I am glad he's happy, I just don't know where that left me. Matt looked over at me, trying to read my features but I smiled just to throw him off.

"So I didn't know how to bring this up, and I know this is a really rotten time and don't get me wrong I'm ecstatic to see you but…"

"Hallie is just fine," I said cutting him off. He nodded,

"Well that's good I guess."

"I will tell her you asked about her the next time I talk to her." He seemed content with that and we drove the rest of the drive in silence. Well not exactly silence since the radio was on.

. As soon as we pulled into Shannon's driveway I jumped out of the car. I never thought I would say this but Shannon was just the distraction I needed at this point and time. He says such stupid and random things it will defiantly take my mind off of Jeff and his lady. I know I had no right to be mad that he was with someone but I could be mad that he pretended he still had "feelings" for me. The whole time he has been around me her name has not even come up once. Isn't that something you should tell one of your old friends? I was still burning inside about all the things he said to me when I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking and tripped over a huge rock in the yard. I growled and pushed myself off the ground brushing myself off in the process then I looked up at the front door and I saw him. Oz came running out of the door at full speed and charging straight for me. See a normal person would be scared out of their mind or run away from the charging dog but not me for some odd reason I just stood there awaiting his arrival. When he got to me he jumped on me and knocked me to the ground and my face was attacked with kisses. All the anger inside of me relinquished at that moment and I started laughing. Matt stood there chuckling then when Oz was done with his tongue lashing, he helped me up and I brushed myself off for the second time. I started the journey to Shannon's door with Oz on my tail. This time we just walked in instead of knocking and made our way through his house searching for the prince of punk. We finally found him sitting on the edge of his pool drinking a beer with his feet in the water, he had yet to notice our presence. I turned to Matt and placed a finger to my lips, he quickly nodded to show he got what I was talking about. I started emptying my pockets of all the things I didn't want to get wet and then I took off at full speed and jumped on Shannon and knocked him into the pool. His head popped up out of the water looking stunned at first then his eyes landed on me and he grinned.

"What are you doing here punk? I figured you'd be with Jeffro." I shrugged.

"Aww you called me punk. Does that mean I get to be your princess?" I said with a laugh then turned serious, "Jeffro's girlfriend showed up and he forgot we were on planet Imagi so we came to see you and that reminds me PUNK what are you doing out sitting out here at 1130 at night?" He just chuckled and then dunked my head under water. We were horsing around for about a half hour until we looked up and seen Matt looking down at us. Just as Matt went to say something his phone rang and he excused himself to go answer it. I looked down at myself and I noticed I was as drenched as a street rat. How was I going to get in Matt's car as wet as I am? I pulled myself out of the pool and attempted to air dry on the lounge chair sitting by the pool. I was shivering from the night breeze that normally wouldn't have bothered me but since I was wet it felt like it was below 0 outside. Shannon stared at me and then got out of the pool himself and walked over to the same lounge chair I was relaxed on. I leaned up so he could sit behind me and we just sat like that for a few minutes. I felt so comfortable sitting like that it felt more like a few seconds than ten minutes. Matt came back outside and sat on the lounge chair next to us.

"Matt I think I'm just going to stay here tonight so if you want to go home that's ok." He nodded and stood up.

"Now remember kiddies no funny business and in case funny business occurs wrap it up like a big Mac son," Shannon chuckled and I turned red as a tomato. I looked away from them and stood up. Leave it to Matt to crack a sex joke my way. This is the only time I can say I didn't miss that.

I walked into the house and went to Shannon's room and raided his dresser to find something to wear. I found an old GCI t-shirt and a pair of gym shorts and I went into the bathroom and quickly changed in an effort to warm up. Shannon's cologne hit my nose and I was taken back by the fact that he could smell so good I guess. I sat my wet clothes on the edge of the bath tub and turned around and looked in the mirror. My cheeks were still full of color and my eyes look vibrant. This is the happiest I have looked in…well since I moved away from here when I was 16. I sighed and tried to push that memory from my mind. I shook my head and walked out of the bathroom only to come face to face with Shannon. How did I never notice how gorgeous he was? He looked at me with a curtain of his wet blonde and black hair and his blue eyes sparkled. He was only in a pair of baggy sweat pants but there in that moment he looked absolutely breath taking. I felt him looking me up and down then our eyes met.

"Faith…" his voice came out breathless. Next thing I knew I felt his lips upon mine and I felt like I had been zapped by lightning. His lips seemed to fit over mine and my mind went blank. I finally broke the kiss and he just stared at me. He had to be one of the best kissers I have ever had in my life. I placed my hand to my lips and they still felt like they were vibrating. I looked into his eyes and they looked just as surprised as I felt.

"So where am I sleeping tonight?


	8. things get complicated

****Author s note****  
**Sorry it has taken so long for this chapter my computer has had to go through a lot of tests and scans because it had something icky called worms and my internet is still not working so bare with me. Special thanks goes out to : GiGi. 501, Zay, and KatelynnLuvsWWE**

**Btw Miss Katelynn I made this chapter longer as a thank you for finally putting Teddy in. See I told you I was gonna bribe you lol :D**

**oh and please ignore the the mistakes I had to restore my whole computer and in doing so I lost microsoft word so yeah it sucks. **

**disclaimer: I own no one but Faith, Hallie, and Autumn when she makes her big appearance**

I woke up to the feeling of being held down. I instantly panicked. The familiar sickening feeling rose from my stomach to my throat as my eyes flickered open. I relaxed immediately as I looked down and saw two big tattooed arms wrapped all around me. Even though nothing happened last night, I still got to sleep in his bed with his arms wrapped around me all night and his light snoring in my ear. This moment was so perfect I hated to make it end but I had made a promise to a very special man in my life that he would be my first priority this morning and I intended on keeping that promise. I reluctantly removed Shannon s arms from around my stomach and got out of bed. I turned around to get one last look at his sleeping form. His hair had fallen all into his face and he had moved his arm so his head was now resting on it. I just couldn t help myself I had to have a picture of this boyish looking prince of punk. I pulled out my cell phone and snapped two pictures and then set the first one as my wallpaper on my phone. While I had my phone out I texted Matt and asked him if he could pick me up.

As quickly as I could I exited the bedroom and made my way into the bathroom to take a quick shower. I turned on the hot water to let it warm up and I moved my wet clothes from the bath tub to the sink. I slowly stripped out of Shannon 's clothes I borrowed and hopped into the shower.

A half hour later I was cleaned and smelled like Shannon, that s a win win for me, I thought with a smile on my face. I grabbed the towel from the rack and dried off then I bent down and picked up Shannon' s shirt and shorts since my clothes were obviously still wet. After I was dressed I grabbed my wet clothes from the sink and the towel I dried off with and made my way to the laundry room. I set both of them down by the washer on the floor and then walked back to Shannon s room to write him a quick note explaining my absence.

_~Shannon, Going to Daddy Gil 's to change clothes then off to see my daddy. By the way I am so glad I came to see you last night. I really had fun. xoxo_

_Faith~_

At the bottom I scribbled down my cell phone number and then set it on his night stand right by his phone. Hopefully he didn t knock it down or something but Matt was already in the driveway so I didn' t have time to change the place of the note. I hurriedly kissed his forehead and then ran down the stairs and headed out the front door . Matt s shiny corvette was sitting in the driveway already and I saw the silhouette of another person in the backseat but I didn 't have time to recognize who it was. I had to hurry up and get to Daddy Gil 's so I could change then go see my Daddy. I hopped into the car and Matt had the biggest grin on his face when he seen my attire. I looked down and it hit me. He s going to think we..

"Hopefully he took my advice and wrapped it up like a Big Mac." I hit him in the shoulder as my face heated up even though nothing happened it was embarrassing. Especially because Matt has always been like my big brother and it s a touchy subject when its coming from someone you consider your brother.

"Matthew you knock it off! You know nothing happened. We just talked." That earned a full out laugh complete with a snort right in the middle of it. I sighed. There was no way I was getting around this subject. Jeff leaned up from the backseat so he was in between Matt and myself. His gaze was firmly on me.

"It looks to me like something more than talking happened last night." I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"Nothing happened last night as I have stated for what feels like the hundredth time and even if something did happen, how is it your concern?" I turned back around completely appalled by him. How dare he has a say in who I m with or who he thinks I' m sleeping with. He lost that right when he wasn t honest to me, well I cant say he wasn' t honest with me because he technically didn t tell me a lie he just never told me the whole truth. Which is just as bad.

" I just figured friends, especially former best friends talked about things like that," he said sadly. I immediately felt bad. I shouldn 't have snapped at him, I mean he didn 't even know why I was mad at him. No one did but Shannon. I talked to him about everything last night. To his credit he sat back and listened even though I was groaning about his best friend. I was hurt deeply by Jeff leading me on whether it was intentional or not. Funny thing is it didn' t take long for us to get off the subject of Jeff and onto the subject of how things have changed, what' s been going on with him and when I 'm going home. It was so easy to talk to him. I saw a softer, sweeter and more deeper side to him then I had ever known.

I looked back into the backseat at Jeff and he looked hurt. I knew I had to apologize because really it only makes you miserable to be mad at someone and they have no idea why. I planned on talking to Jeff more later on about why I was upset but right now a simple I 'm sorry will do until I can get him alone and explain things more.

"You' re right, Jeff I overreacted. I am sorry." He just did a quick nod of his head and went back to his thoughts. Believe it or not that made things super easy for me because now I can sit in silence without it being awkward. So I just leaned back into my seat and stayed silent the rest of the way back to the house.

I was more than relieved when we finally pulled into the Hardy driveway. I took my time exiting the car. This was probably the best time to talk to Jeff alone that way I' m already here at the house and I can also have a clear mind when I go to see my dad. Matt walked up the three porch stairs and into the front door. I took my opportunity quickly and quietly called Jeff 's name. He turned around instantly .

"Do you have a minute? I need to talk to you." I asked in an equally quiet voice as I sat down on the second porch step. He simply nodded and sat down next to me. His blonde, green, orange, and purple hair blew lightly in the wind. His eyes weren t staring at me. No they were looking out on the beautiful landscape that is the Hardy Land with a far away look filling his beautiful green irises.

"I know I ve been.."

"Is something going on between.. "

We both started talking at the same time. I felt the heat of embarrassment color my cheeks and the tips of my ears. I looked down at my feet and grumbled, sorry. He looked over at me for the first time giving me his attention.

"Do you wanna go first?" I simply shrugged.

"I guess it will be easier if I go first," I paused and took a deep breath, "I know I have been acting different since I met Beth. She just caught me by surprise. I know it shouldn' t have surprised me that you were with someone but there for a minute you seemed to be interested in me again so I assumed you were single. I don' t even know where I got the idea you were even interested in me. I realize I just let the child in me come alive when I thought there could be a chance of you and me. So I apologize for my childish actions." I lifted my eyes from my feet to check his reaction. I don' t know how long ago his gaze left me but he defiantly wasn' t staring at me now. His gaze was directed at the endless green acres that is the Hardy land. The silence was driving me crazy! Why wasn' t he saying anything? Why wasn' t he looking at me? I placed my hands on my knees in an attempt to push myself up but his arm shot out and grabbed mine.

"Just give me a minute. I' m trying to word this just right." I sat back down and attempted to wait it out. I probably could go get dressed and get ready to go see my Daddy. I can' t wait to see him! It was the whole reason I had to get out of Shannon' s... I wonder if he 's awake yet. What if he' s awake but he didn' t find my note? What if he knocked it off just as I feared he would? My features softened in sadness. Then he would think I left in a hurry as if I was ashamed of kissing him last night. That was the absolute last thing I wanted. Spending time with him had been the most enjoyable experience I have had as of late. Maybe I could go get his number from Matt so I could call him and see if he was awake. That way he wont think I was avoiding him or...

"You coming back affected me to the bone Faye, I don' t think you realize that. When we were younger I honestly think I loved you but you left so I never really got to explore those feelings. It took me awhile to even want to be sociable but my career with WWE was starting up. I was no longer a jobber. So I had no choice I couldn 't dwell on the past. I had to keep moving forward. Eventually things got easier, I didn t even think about you unless it was in a memory of the past. I met Beth and I don t know it felt so right. She s amazing and I love her beyond belief but then you show up and its thrown me for a loop. You are like a breath of fresh air, something I have never had but something I' ve always wanted. Being with you makes me forget about all my worries, cares, and to be honest even about Beth." He stopped then stared down at his hands as if the answers lied there.

"I honestly don' t know what to say Jeff." He smiled and reached over and patted my hand. I flipped over my right hand and squeezed his hand to let him know I was there for him.

"I know you feel like I led you on but truthfully I didn't. I still have feelings for you Faye I'm just trying to figure out what to do with them. Before I forget please don't use Shannon to get back at me. Its not his fault what's going on between us." I instantly let go of his hand and stood up. I was beyond pissed that he would even suggest something like that. He looked up at me obviously not understanding what was wrong with me.

"How dare you insinuate that I would stoop so low to hurt someone else to get back at you first of all. Secondly it would never ever be Shannon. I couldn't dream of using him, even when we were kids. The reason I went to him when I was hurt yesterday was because I knew he could make me laugh and forget all about the shit you put me through." I was so mad the words started spilling from my mouth before I thought them through, "and just for the record we didn't do any kissing until after I was all cheered up and you were no where on my mind. Before you go and assume anything else once again we didn't have sex because its not like that between me and Shannon yet. I like him yes but am I willing to turn my body over to him yet no sir because unlike you I don't mess with people's emotions. I would never tell any one I cared about them unless I actually do!" I walked inside and slammed the door earning some looks from Matt and Daddy Gil but I brushed them off. I was too heated to explain myself. How dare he! Ugh! I could choke him right now. How dare he accuse me of being that kind of person? I was actually starting to like Shannon and Jeff had to go and make it seem like I had ulterior motives. I had been so wrapped up in trying to be with Jeff I had never stopped to look at Shannon like that. Even when we were kids I always jumped to Jeff s side even when I knew he was wrong because I was his best friend and I adored the ground he walked on. I walked straight to Jeff's old room and tried to find an outfit to wear to my dad's. I was half tempted to wear Shan's Gas Chamber shirt but it needed to be washed. I started digging through my bag throwing thongs, basketball shorts, tank tops, and t-shirts all over the bed. Note to self: never try to find something when you're mad, it never turns out good. I turned over to the dresser and quickly plugged in my hot rollers and started finding my outfit again.

I finally settled on my yellow low v-neck shirt with strings to determine how much cleavage you want to show off, with a pair of faded blue jeans. I quickly changed then wrapped my hair up in the rollers and went to do my make up. I grabbed my foundation and rubbed all that in until it was smooth against my skin, then started on my eye shadow and mascara. My make up took a total of 15 minutes to do so I threw on my green and yellow toe socks and my black and pink Nikes and I was almost ready to roll. I walked back to the bathroom and took my rollers out of my hair.

I stepped out of the bathroom and walked into the kitchen as all three men sat at the table. I paused and looked only at Matt and Daddy Gil when I spoke.

"I'm going to Daddy's I'm not sure when I will be back," I leaned down and kissed Daddy Gil's cheek. I hugged Matt and walked to the door then turned around to face them again.

"Oh and Matt, if Shannon calls give him my number or call me and give me his. Which ever is easier for you okay?" He nodded and with that I was out the door and in my car in a hurry to go see my Daddy.


	9. surprises are great when youre expecting

I was surprised at myself when I turned down that familiar street of our old family home. I remembered exactly how to get there. I smiled to myself. 'Good to know I haven't forgotten where I came from,' I thought to myself. I hadn't even had to think about how to get here I just drove and boom! I was here. Who's great? Me thats who muwahahaha ok sorry back on subject. I neared closer to my old home and I had already noticed the changes. Daddy had made. He had changed the color of it for starters. I grew up in an off-white house with black shutters. The house was now blue with white shutters. So not much had changed but it was still different staring at a house I used to call my own and seeing noticeable changes. I felt panic hit me. He did still live in the same house right? Surely if he had moved he would have said so when he told me to come see him. I still pulled into the driveway anyway and relief filled me when I seen Ole Rust Bucket was sitting close to the garage so I knew this was in fact still Daddy's house and I was going crazy for nothing. Rust Bucket was Daddy's 1989 black Ford pickup truck. He's had it for as long as I can remember. His looked like it had had a paint job recently though but despite that rust still filled the bottom of both doors and the spaces around all four tires. I was tempted to walk over to it and run my hands over it the way I would when I was a child but that wasn't what I was here for so it was time to get a move on. I smiled to myself and got out of my '03 Ford Taurus when a dilemma struck me. No it wasn't that my hair went flat or I broke a nail because neither of those happened. My dilemma was much more serious than that. I hadn't been to Dad's house since we moved away three years ago. It was polite to knock but this was my dad should I just walk in? I didn't realize I had begun biting my nails. Would he be offended if I knocked or if I didn't? Ugh I was so confused. I slowly made my way around my car and to the sidewalk. I stopped biting my nails when I glanced down at it. This sidewalk held both of my sister and my handprints which were forever implanted into the cement, along with both of our names. I bent down and lightly ran my fingers over the indention that read my name. I had been just six years old when we had done this. I smiled as the warm childhood memory came floating back to me.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_June 26th 1997 _

_ Hallie and I were sitting in her bedroom floor playing barbies. I was playing with Teresa who had short shoulder length brown hair now. I had cut her hair right after mine was cut at the same length. Hallie was Barbie of course. We were at the big city mall talking to Ken in our fantasy land when mommy came in. _

_ "Faith, Hallie Daddy is outside working on something that is pretty neat why don't you girls go take a look?" We both nodded and sat our Barbies and Ken of course on Hallie's bed. I quickly ran to my room and grabbed my orange velcro sandals and quickly slid them on. I was in a simple orange tank top with white flowers printed all over it and orange little shorts. Hallie ran out of her room at the same time I did causing us to bump into each other in the small hallway. Hallie's blonde hair was pulled up in braided pig tails. My orange hair was just in pig tails. Daddy liked our hair that way. Hallie was in the same outfit as me only her's was pink. She had on her pink velcro sandals too. We both ran out the door as fast as we could and we seen Daddy, Uncle Jason and Uncle Jim pouring some grey stuff into one long spot. Hallie and me stopped on the stairs. This was so cool. Daddy looked up as he seen us on the stairs and grinned. _

_ "Girls come 'ere." We did as we were told and stepped on the grass on the other side of the trail of cement coming down to the stairs and ran towards daddy as fast as we could. He put his arms around both of us and grinned. _

_ "My girls the purdiest in all the land. Dontcha thank so Jason?" Uncle Jason laughed as he answered Daddy. _

_ "Sure are Jesse I'm mighty jealous I think I may jus have ta take one home for mahself. Which one do you think would be best Jim?" Uncle Jim looked as if in thought for a moment. _

_ "I'd say Faith Jason she's purdy and quiet." I smiled and jumped on my Uncle Jason. He tickled me till I squealed as Uncle Jim picked up Hallie and did the same to her. They put us down when Daddy cleared his throat and we walked back over to him. He motioned for Hallie to come closer so she did with a big grin on her face. He squatted down and she did the same. He took both of her hands in his and put them in the wet cement and she giggled because it felt squishy under her hands. He lifted them up after they made an imprint and then motioned for me to come over. _

_ "Just place your hands down like this Faith." I did as he said as a smile lit my face. After my hands made the imprint they were supposed too I turned around and hugged him as tightly as I could. He held me there for a minute then hoisted me up on his shoulder. _

_ "We're comin up on a tree Faith reach out and grab two sticks for Daddy." I nodded and reached up and did what I was told. It took a minute but I brought down two sticks. He lifted me down and held me by him. He handed me a stick. _

_ "Go on and write your name Faith," I smiled and ran up to the cement and wrote my name the best I could right above my handprint. Daddy smiled down at me. _

_ "Good job Faith now go over to Uncle Jason so he can wash your hands off." I moved along as Hallie did her name the same way I did mine. _

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Tears sprang to my eyes at the memory. I must have been sitting there for longer than I thought as I was lost in the memories of my childhood because when I finally stood up Daddy was leaned up against the door frame smiling down towards me. The screen door was propped open. It still had the same holes my sister and I used to make bigger because at the time it was cool to be able to put our hands through it. Anyway back to Daddy he was leaned up against the door frame as I said. He was dressed simply in a white t-shirt that had seen better days and a pair of carpenter shorts. I smiled back at him and made my way up the porch stairs and to him. He opened his arms as soon as I reached the porch and we embraced. He still wore the same cologne he wore when I was a child. It was nice to have a familiar scent fill my nose. It was almost the same feeling I had when Jeff had hugged me for the first time in three years. I wrinkled up my nose. Jeff was the last person I wanted to think about. I was no longer mad about what he said, I think I'm more hurt than anything. How could he accuse me of using someone I've known just as long as I have known Jeff? How could he say that about someone who used to be his best friend? I sighed and tried to think of other things. Like the man standing in front of me. He deserved my full attention right now.

He let go of me and we entered the three bedroom home. As soon as I walked in I realized the only thing that had changed in the house was the furniture. It was relatively new. Other than that it is the same design my mother picked out when they first got married. I smiled as the story of how they met played through my head. My Dad was the farmer's hardworking son who also was a linebacker, my mom was the artsy nerd. She was heavily into creative design. He was running late to class and slammed right into her one day and were inseparable ever since. Despite all their differences they loved each other to the moon and back. I wished things had worked out differently for them because staring at the shambles of my former family home it was clear that my dad still hadn't gotten over my mom. Dad lead me into the living room as if I needed any help finding it and he sat down in the la-z-boy and I sat down on the bright white couch. Even when he bought new furniture it still went with mom's lavender scheme. He looked over at me with the biggest grin on his face so I returned it .

_ "_Well I can see this place hasn't changed much," I said with a laugh. He nodded chuckling too.

_ "_Why mess with a good thing? Your mother always has had good taste so I just left it. I still aint sure what it says bout me, a divorced single man that has a purple living room but its grown on me." I nodded and started to look around the room. Pictures of Hallie and I still filled the walls. Every picture from kindergarten to our sophomore year was up somewhere in the living room. It filled me with happiness that he still had them.

_ "_Do you ever miss her dad?" I reluctantly asked. He sighed and looked around.

_ "_I will never ever forgive her for takin you girls Faith, but I'm always gonna love her. She was my first love, my first," I saw his cheeks heat up and I stifled a laugh, "well you know. No matter what she does to me I'll always want her back. I've tried dating but there will never be another Loretta Anne no matter where I look," his face was filled with sadness and I instantly regretted bringing up the subject.

_ "_Well I never found no one like the first guy I cared about either dad thats just the way it works." He chuckled and shook his head.

_ "I cant _say I've met one quite like Jeff before either. He sure is different." Now it was my turn to die on the spot. He knew this whole time. Talk about majorly embarrassing, "yes Faith I knew you were sprung on that Hardy boy. I just sat back and never said a word." I felt my whole face heat up. This could not get any more embarrassing, me and my big mouth. Right after that thought processed my phone decided to go off to 'Me and Charlie Talking' which is my default ring tone. I looked down and saw that it was a North Carolina area code. I looked at my dad and he nodded that I could answer it.

__"Hello?"

"Hey its Shannon, I found your note on the floor sorry it took so long." I instantly smiled.

"I knew you were going to knock it down," he chuckled on the other end.

"Well why didn't you put it in a different place darlin' then I coulda called ya as soon as I got up." If it was possible for my smile to get any bigger it did until I heard a voice in the background it dropped as quickly as appeared. "Hey Shan you got any beer?" Jeff was at his house.

"Hey Shannon I hate to cut you short but I'm at Daddy's can I call you later?"

"Yea no problem darlin' make sure you save my number in your phone. I'm always available for a midnight quickie." My face heated up causing my dad to give me "the look"

"Goodbye Shannon," he chuckled.

"Bye Darlin'," and then the call ended showed up on my screen.

I looked up from my phone and Daddy was still staring at me. I knew it was coming so I prolonged it by doing what Shannon asked and saved his number to my phone. Not that I planned on calling him for a midnight visit but I do like talking to him when he's not a perv. I think he's only acting that way because Jeff is there. If only he knew Jeff accused me of using him I don't know if he'd be madder at me or Jeff. I sighed and finally looked up to meet my father's eyes.

"So that was Shannon," he rolled his eyes.

"Obviously, I ran inta Sandra the other day and we got ta talkin bout you two." I inwardly groaned. Here it comes, the town speculation. "I know ya two have been spendin time together." I smiled.

"Shannon's great. We were good friends as well when I was younger in case you forgot." He held his hands up in defense.

"I wasn't accussin ya of nuthin." I nodded.

"Good because it's not like that. I've just been catching up with an old friend and I enjoy spending time with him." He smiled and my phone rang again this time it was the sensei of Mattitude.

"Yes Matthew?"

"Ya got someone here lookin for you," I was intrigued.

"Who is it?" He chuckled.

"You'll just have to get your butt down here and see." Great thanks Matt then he hung up not giving me the opportunity to say anything else. I looked at my dad and he just laughed.

"Go head honey go see who it is I'll still be here whenever darlin'"

"Thanks Dad," I stood up and went and hugged him.

"I love ya Faith,"

"Love you too Daddy," and I walked out of my former home and quickly headed to the Hardy estate to go see what surprise I had in store for me.


	10. a sight for sore eyes

_***A/n: so special thanks goes out too WweDivaTayTay45,GiGi.501,Katelynnluvswwe, redheadedsweetheart and zay for reviewing I really appreciate those of you who take your time to let me know what your think so just wanted to say thankies _

_some of you like Jessica and Katelynn I am talking too on a daily basis just wanted to tell you guys to definatly go check out their stories. Wildflower is definatly a must read for any ted dibiase fan and evangilly allis flair and how she got into the wwe is another good one so go read! please! oh and review *** _

The drive to the house went much slower than I anticipated. I was stuck behind a tractor that was going an estimated ten miles an hour. Thankfully I wasn't the only idiot stuck, there was a whole lane full of cars. This was going to be FUN! This right here is probably the only good thing about living in North Dakota. All the tractors there actually stayed on farm land and off of the roads thankfully preventing an exceptionally slow lane. I wonder how long I have been sitting here. I groaned as I looked at the clock on my radio. I had left my dad's house 15 minutes ago and judging by the long lane of cars ahead of me I was going to be awhile. There was about five cars ahead of me and they all had to drive an estimated five miles an hour to avoid hitting each other. I groaned once again. I was defiantly going to be here for awhile. This was going to call for some good music. So the endless dig through my car began. I started to hum to pass my time but that only made it drag on. I finally found an old mix cd I made about two years ago. .. I smiled as I looked at the name of it 'Carolina Mix'. It was full of the songs I used to listen to with my best friends. 'Footsteps' by Pearl Jam filled my car and it didn't take long for me to start singing along with it. Especially when my favorite part came on. I didn't bother to check around me or notice the fact that my window was down as I started to show off my rock star skills.

"OOOHHH I GOT SCRATCHES ALLL OVERRR MY ARMS. ONE FOR EACH PAIN SINCE I FELL APART. OOOOHH I DID WHAT I HAD TO DOOOOO IF THERE WAS A REASON. IT WAS YOU!" I was pretty proud of myself until I looked in my rear view mirror and the guy behind me was staring at me like I was some kind of weirdo. I slouched down in my seat trying to avoid the hard gaze of the vehicle behind me. Just then the song changed and I was thankful until I heard the familiar beginning bars of 'Picture'. I sighed. I downloaded this song when I was in North Dakota on August 31st. It was Jeff's birthday. He's always been a couple years older than me so he was turning 21 the year I turned 17. I cried my eyes out that day because all I had of him was a picture. Mom refused to get a computer, maybe that was so she could ensure Michael wasn't cheating on here since that's the way they met. We had a house phone but I think she purposely didn't allow long distance calls. She meant well but all she did was make me miserable. I think she just wanted a fresh start so no one knew she had an ex husband. She was just Loretta Anne Charleston now. She wasn't the woman who left a broken hearted Jesse Charleston back in Carolina. I sighed as I thought of my mother now, she was still the wonderful woman I had known all of my life. Maybe she just wanted more than what the small town of Cameron could give her. I shrugged and my thoughts went back to that certain rainbow haired man. I was still in shock over my last conversation with Jeff. He had admitted he had feelings for me which I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. He really hurt me when he said I would use Shannon to get back at him. Had his opinion of me lowered that much? I sighed once again to myself. I missed the old days where I would go to him and tell him everything that was wrong and he would try and make it better no matter what it was. I grabbed my cell phone out of the console and went through my contacts and MATT lit up. I automatically hit call. It rang three times before he answered.

"Hardy sex shop we supply it so you can fantasize it. Can I get your last name?" I chuckled and rolled my eyes. Always the jokester.

"Yes sir its Charleston, I was callin to check on my order of a thick 12 and a half inch dildo." I could tell he was trying hard to keep a straight face by his reply.

"Well yes ma'am it said its being shipped from New York so it will be here in prescisly three days." I laughed out loud on that one.

"Just wanted to let you know that I am stuck behind a tractor. Good ole Carolina farmers."

"Yeah I know. So you gonna take a guess at who's here?" I debated a minute.

"Lets play 20 questions. Did we grow up with them?" He made an eehhhh sound.

"Yes and no. I can't go into too many details on that one. " I nodded in consideration.

"Um is it a him or her?" He made that eehhh noise again causing me to laugh.

"I can't answer that."

"Well is it Uncle Jason or Uncle Jim?" He chuckled.

"Most defiantly not," I sighed and changed the subject knowing that I wasn't going to get very far on that subject.

"I wish Jeff would apologize so we can be okay again." I heard him sigh.

"Me too Faith, he's been in a daze since you too started arguing. What was all that about anyway?" Now it was my turn to sign. My fingernails became extremely interesting.

"Well he admitted he had feelings for me and..." Matt cut me off.

"That's why you two knuckle heads are fighting. Wow."

"No he accused me of using Shannon." Silence filled the telephone. I knew I was going to get this reaction. How do you react to something like that?

"What is going on between you and Shan Faith?" I chuckled.

"I'm really starting to like him despite my better judgment. He's fully aware of the situation between Nero and I." I could see him bobbing his head in thought. I looked ahead of me instead of down at my nails and saw that the tractor had turned off onto one of the back roads.

"YES! He's gone na na na nahhh. Gone back to his farm na na na nah. Alrighty Matteo I'm on my way now that the tractor has turned I'll be there shortly." I heard an 'alright' then I hung up. After the tractor turned off it took ten minutes to see the Hardy land.

I was in the driveway within minutes. A large black escalade was already parked in the driveway. It had North Carolina plates so I know it must be someone I know. I put my car in park and slowly exited my car. I kept staring at the car trying to place it with one of the people from my past's taste. I scratched my head as I circled the car drawing a blank. I sighed and made my way to the front door. As soon as I made it to the top step the door swung open and I was greeted by a blonde with black highlights. Her hazel eyes were twinkling with excitement. She was approximately 5'7. Her body was very slim. There was only one girl I knew who had a body like that.

"Autumn?" She grinned and nodded at me then came running at me. I opened my arms and we embraced squeezing each other as we giggled. She backed up and stared at me with a grin that filled her entire face.

"Look at you Faith. How is Hallie?" I shrugged.

"Well she wasn't aware I was coming down. I think now that her and I have talked she wished she had came too but other than that she's great!" She smiled and hugged me again.

"I've missed you so much Faith. It hasn't been the same since you left. Maybe we should sit down and catch up." I nodded excitedly as she led to me to a place in the field. It was then I noticed an emerald ring on her left hand ring finger. She smiled as she noticed what had caught my eye.

"Well maybe I should start off with the obvious. I'm engaged to the last person I ever dreamed of but he's very amazing and I love him." I nodded and laughed.

"So who is it?" I asked with a smile. Her eyes lit up as they landed on a green crotch rocket. I squinted trying to catch a look at the guy on the cycle but he had a helmet on. He was also making his way over to us. I was staring intently at the way he walked and how he held himself, then it all clicked. That couldn't be...

"Hey baby," Autumn said as she stood up and he took off his helmet and she gave Shane a kiss. I stood there with my mouth gaping open like an idiot. Autumn was engaged to Shane Helms. They used to hate each other. Apparently when I left she found a different shoulder to lean on. Autumn pulled Shane down in the grass with her and wrapped her arms around his. He grinned down at me.

"If it isn't Faith Charleston. How ya been girl?" I laughed as I stared at the two in wonder. Of all of my old friends these two are the last ones I expected to be together. Shane had really changed from the scrawny comic book nerd I had remembered. His hair had a green tint to it and was now short. He had a slight 5 o' clock shadow but that was all that had changed in my old friend.

"I've been missing the hell out of you guys! But other than that I've been working on getting an associates degree in writing. I've always had a passion for it in case you guys forgot." Autumn smiled at me.

"How could we possibly forget you Faith? You were my best friend. We had secret plots against Shane and Shannon don't you remember?" I grinned even though my cheeks heated up at the thought of how Shannon and I used to be and how we are now. Things change I mean look at Shane and Autumn.

"So you're going to write novels or short stories?" I turned my attention back to Shane.

"Novels, I hate the idea of putting so much work into something and its not even long enough to jump into." He grinned at me.

"Then you can write 'Shane Helms :the man behind the mask' or 'The Hurricane Chronicles'." I laughed and nodded.

"Sure just let me get my recorder." He chuckled. We were so involved in conversation I didn't notice Jeff walk up. He was standing on the other side of Shane and staring directly at me.

"Hey guys do you mind if I borrow Faith?" Autumn looked at me before she said a word. I appreciated it but i shrugged so she nodded.

"Sure Jeff go ahead. We'll be inside when you're done talking Faith. It's so good that you're home." I hugged her and Shane then walked next to Jeff waiting on him to say something. He just stared ahead and we continued walking until we made it to the place where OMEGA was born. The old ring was still back here.

"You know Shannon and Matt have to hop on a plane tomorrow right?" I shrugged. I knew it was gonna happen eventually.

"Yeah I figured they have a show to do right?" He nodded.

"I was supposed to leave yesterday but they didn't need me for the RAW taping so I didn't. I may have to fly out Wednesday for a house show." I just nodded in response. I still hadn't received an apology so that's all the response he was getting out of me. He stopped walking and turned around so he was standing in front of me instead of beside me as he was before.

"I'm sorry I hurt your feelings Faith but I was just looking out for Shannon." I simply nodded again. I mean what more can I do?

"I understand you were looking out for Shannon but in the process you made me feel like shit. I'm not that type of girl and if you were any one else I would have decked you on the spot for saying such a thing about me." He nodded this time and we walked in silence until we reached the house. A black hummer pulled up right along side my Ford Taurus and parked. I squinted once again. Jeff looked at where my interest was.

"Oh that's just..." Shannon stepped out of the hummer and my smile lit up.

"Shannon!" He turned when he heard me yell his name and smiled at me.

"Do you have any feelings left for me any more Faith?" Jeff asked as he stared at Shannon, who was making his way over to us. My smile stopped. How do I answer a question like that?

"Yes and no, I'm always going to have feelings for you Jeff I love you but I respect that you are in a relationship." He nodded and Shannon made his way to us. I immediately engulfed him in a hug. He grinned and lifted me off my feet.

"I see you and Jeff made up, that's real good darlin'." I grinned.

"I missed you Moore!" He chuckled.

"Why don't we all go inside and get some drinks set up?" Jeff asked while staring at us both. I shrugged. I wasn't much of a drinker but the boys were all up for it. The gang was all here so I guess it was as good of time as any for a Hardy party.

"Lets get this party started," I hollered as all three of us made our way into the house. This was going to be one helluva night.


	11. cuz im leavin never to come back again

I woke up when I felt the the left side of the bed shift. I opened my eyes and immediately regretted it. Ohhhh my head hurts! I felt a pounding behind my eyes. I quickly slammed a pillow over my head when I heard a deep chuckle. Someone had just gotten out of bed with me. Great now that means I have to look and see who it is. I slowly lifted the pillow up, then even slowly opened one of my eyes. Shannon was pulling on a t-shirt. Such a shame to cover up all of that muscle I sighed shaking my head. He looked over at me, trying to see if I was awake I guess. I sat up so I could tell him goodbye. He saw how bad my head hurt and actually came and sat down by me in the bed. He wrapped his arms around my shoulder.I snuggled up against him. He leaned down and kissed the top of my head.

"You getting ready to leave?" His lips were still rested on the top of my head so I felt him nod. "We'll I guess I'll see ya." His lips came off of my head and he pulled me to look at him.

"I have to go to work, I'll be back in a couple of days I promise darlin'. You have my cell number I'll call you every time I get the chance which will be often. Don't be sad." I shook my head trying to play it off.

"Honey I've lived without you before besides we're just friends right?" He shrugged.

"If you say so, we need to have a talk about things when I get home." I sighed. This was it, the big 'talk'. I looked at him and he pushed my bangs out of my face. He was going to kiss me. My stomach started to do flips. He leaned in, should I lean back? What do I do? I don't think there's a one-oh-one on what happens when the friend you used to pick on when you were kids is now a grown man and way hotter and now is trying to kiss you. His lips were mere centimeters from mine and the door burst open and in came Jeff. Shannon pulled back from me rolling his eyes getting off of the bed. I could tell he was pissed about something but I couldn't come out and ask him. Jeff came in and plopped down on the end of the bed.

"You almost ready Shan?" He nodded. I reached my arm out and latched on to his right arm. I was half way out of the covers now. He grinned and came over and gave me a huge hug. I squeezed him tightly.

"Gonna miss you punk." He kissed the top of my head.

"I have to go, I'm really glad you came back Faith don't know if I told you so I'm telling you now." I nodded and buried my face deep into his neck.

"Okay seriously when did you start smelling so good?" He chuckled and dug through his bag and tossed a bottle at me.

"Take care of it while I'm gone." I laughed and he kissed my forehead this time making skin to skin contact. Jeff got off of the bed and walked to the door and looked over his shoulder at Shannon. Shannon leaned down and planted a kiss on the tip of my nose.

"Bye Faith," I smiled and waved at him. He seemed uneager to leave but he had to go. I tried not to watch him leave out the door but my eyes simply wouldn't turn away. My tired and achy body even made its way out of the warm bed and made its way to the window of its own will. I stood there wrapped up in the comforter staring out the window as Jeff, Matt, and Shannon all exited the house and entered Jeff's black convertible. Shannon turned around and glanced up at the bedroom window and grinned when he seen me so I did something he wasn't expecting- I blew him a kiss which he caught like a nerd and rubbed it on his lips. I rolled my eyes and he got into the car. God I'm going to miss him.

After I watched the car leave the driveway and go down the street I crawled back into bed and snuggled up to a pillow as my thoughts started to wander. Shannon was in a story line with Jimmy Wayne Yang but that wasn't going too hot but then again a little exposure was better than none. I wonder why the WWE doesn't see what amazing talent they have in him. I sighed and shook my head, which caused my head to pound. That's it I'm taking a few aspirin and going back to bed. Maybe then I will feel better. I reluctantly got out of the bed, which reminds me...where in the hell am i? I guess I'll figure it out shortly. I sat the comforter back on to the bed and noticed I was just in my shirt and underwear. I shrugged as I looked down, no one was here Jeff left to take Shannon and Matt to the airport. So I strutted to the door when my phone rang.

~Well I've been saved by the grace of southern charm I've got a mouth like a sailor and your's is more like a hallmark card~

I sighed and made my way to the night stand. I knew it was just a text message but I still needed to check and see who it was from. I managed to trip over the foot of the bed which caused me to dance around holding my shin and cursing very loudly. I finally reached my phone as I walked with a limp and a pounding head ache. I opened the message and it was from Shannon.

_~Wish u culda came wit me~ _ I smiled and immediately texted back.

_ ~aww u miss me already?~_ I grinned and carried the phone down stairs with me to search aimlessly for some tylenol. It didn't take long for him to text me back.

_~girl I missed u in the driveway. hard to believe tht im startin to like a girl who used to take pride in pickin on me~ _ I laughed out loud as I walked into the kitchen. I was so absorbed into writing Shan back that I didn't notice that there was someone else in the kitchen with me.

_~come on me and Autumn werent that bad besides Shane was able to get over it so u should too !~ _I exited out of my messages and started digging through the cabinets.

"Wow I never would have thought...you and Matt?" I turned as I heard a female voice. It belonged to Beth, she was sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee. I blushed and shook my head.

"No its not like that with Matt and I he's always been like my big brother in a way steering me into the right direction when I needed it." She lightly chuckled as she stared down into her coffee.

"Well you know the best relationships are built on a strong friendships." I shook my head laughing-if you only knew.

"Yeah to be honest we all got smashed last night and I woke up in the bed with Shannon but I don't think he would ever take advantage of me like that. Maybe when we were kids cause let me tell you that boy was a horny toad but not now he's really matured in some ways and is still the same old Shan in other ways." She seemed to be in thought for awhile we said nothing and I was beyond thankful when I found the tyelnol I took three and squirted the sprayer on the side of the sink in my mouth. I also managed to cover my shirt in water but who cares. My text alert went off as well.

_~yeah shane did but idk if i will hahaha u gotta make it up to me ~_ I rolled my eyes.

_~well then looks like we wont be making up any time soon hahaha~ _

"So were you and Jeff close when you were younger?" I felt my stomach drop. He hadn't told her about me at all. Well I guess I could understand why but its whatever.

"Jeff was my best friend growing up, no one understood me like Nero. He's the one who got me in the most trouble yet tried to keep me out of it." She laughed and the door opened and in walked Jeff. I blushed as I stared at Beth.

"Umm I'm gonna go find my pants now it was good chatting with you." I tried to hightail it upstairs before Jeff realized I was in my underwear.I heard him kiss Beth then thankfully I was up the stairs back in a bed at Matt's house. Thankfully we didn't party at Daddy Gil's whew.

It didn't take long for the tylenol to kick in then I was out like a light. I woke up feeling great, even woke up with a smile on my face. I checked the time and it was already 1 p.m. Damn I had slept seven hours. I checked my phone and I had two texts from Shannon, two missed phone calls-one from my mom, one from my dad. I also had a text from Hallie. I checked to see if I had any voice mails, it didn't surprise me that I had two. I listened to them first.

"Hey honey its mom, I miss you I know you're spending time with your old friends. Do you know when you're going to be back? Well call me. I love you." I smiled. Hallie had told her that I wasn't dead which was good. I'll call her back later.

"Hey Faith its dad, I was wonderin if you wanted to see your Uncle Jason today? Call me back love ya pumpkin." I smiled at his voice mail. That was my dad short and sweet. I'll call him right after I check my texts.

_~Well then I guess I'll have to take it out on you in other ways :P~_ I laughed and checked the next one from him. This one was from two hours ago.

_~Faith I was just kidding I gotten over that a long time ago dont be mad at me darlin~_ I grinned and texted him back quickly.

_~sorry love took some tylenol and went to sleep Im not mad i promise just woke up actually ~ _I checked the one from my sister next.

_~hey faith whats up i miss u squirt~ _

_~nothin just layin in bed gotta call daddy about seeing uncle jason wbu?~_

I picked up my phone and quickly dialed my dad's number. It took him three rings but eventually he answered.

"Hey daddy its Faith of course I want to see Uncle Jason." He chuckled.

"Took ya long enough he's been waitin round all day jus ta see you so get ur butt over here." I grinned and hung up the phone and searched aimlessly for my pants, which I didn't find but I did find Shannon's shirt he had on yesterday so it would have to do. It came down a couple inches above my knees. I grabbed my sneakers and ran right past Jeff and Beth who were sitting at the table.

"Bye guys going to my dad's." I didn't stick around for a reply I ran out the door and made my way to Daddy Gil's house to throw on some pants. It didn't take long to get there being that it was about a twenty minute walk. I walked slowly into Daddy Gil's and went to Jeff's old room and quickly pulled out a pair of pants. Thankfully they were my white 'love kills slowly' sweat pants and a tank top. I took a shower and got dressed as fast as I could. I almost ran out the door when I realized I hadn't done my make up yet. I ran through that then I was on the way to my Daddy's.

I pulled up in his driveway with wet hair but I didn't care when my phone went off and I saw I had two new messages.

_~just making sure so wat r u doin~_ I smiled as I saw the first one was from Shannon.

_~at my dads going to see uncle jason wbu?~ _ I quickly opened the next one.

_~ohh cool tell em I said hi~ _I closed the message from my sister and walked into dad's. This time I wasn't as freaked out about whether or not to walk in I just walked right in. A smile lit my face and my eyes landed on the familiar worn face on the couch. Uncle Jason stood as soon as he seen me. He walked over to me and engulfed me in a big bear hug then pulled back and looked at me wolf whistling.

"Whew look at you Faith you sure did grow up." I smiled.

"You know it was bound to happen Uncle Jason, look at you! You still look the same as the last time I saw you!" He grinned down at me and I went and sat down on the couch. It had been three years since I seen him but I was right Uncle Jason looked the same. His dark brown hair was just long enough to run your fingers through his bright blue eyes still showed youth. The bridge of his nose looked different-maybe he had broke it. He had on some faded blue jeans and faded white shirt. To be in his forties Uncle Jason didn't look a day over thirty-two. I gave him a side hug thats when I noticed his gold wedding band was gone from his finger. I didn't want to make it obvious that I noticed so I looked at Daddy then at his hand while Jason was talking to dad about what they're were going to do this summer. Dad nodded, Uncle Jason had gotten a divorce. I wonder if Uncle Jim was divorced now too. I laughed out loud by accident, then trio had even gotten divorced again. My phone rang and this time it wasn't a text. It was a phone call from my mom. This was going to be awkward.


	12. what have i done?

I kept staring at the screen of my phone, my mother's smiling face greeting me. Do I answer it? Will she be mad if I ignore it? Will she keep calling if I ignore it? What about my dad? I looked at my dad. Would it hurt his feelings if I answered the phone to the woman who wrecked his life? He was staring at me with a smile on his features. I knew this would hurt him but I really had no choice. if I didn't answer it I'm she would only call again.

"Sorry guys," I answered my phone, "hello?" I quickly turned my ear speaker down hoping my father didn't hear her voice. I know its my mother but I don't want to cause my dad any unintentional pain. I've already put him in enough pain by even answering the phone whether or not he knew who the caller was. I shouldn't have answered the phone. Was it too late to hang up? No I could not hang up on my own mother...it would cause me too much guilt. I sighed as her voice filled my ears.

"Hey baby are you having fun?" Even though I had turned my ear speaker down he looked straight at my phone so I know he still heard her voice. Maybe it was because he was so in tuned to it. I wasn't sure but I had did exactly what I had intended not to do. I hurt my dad. He looked away from my phone and his eyes went to Uncle Jason. They both shared a look. Great now I'm the bad guy. I instantly looked down at my feet.

"Yeah a lot of fun mom I'm actually at Daddy's right now and Uncle Jason is here." She was quiet for a long pause. I shamefully looked up at my dad to see what his reaction was to the fact that I had just confirmed that it was mom. His eyes were staring intently at the floor, his eyes held a far away look in them. I knew he was lost in the past and I had caused that. God I'm the worst daughter mother had been silent for a long minute so I pulled my phone from my ear and checked to see if she had hung up, which she hadn't. I blew out a big breath of air. I guess that snapped her back into reality because she cleared her throat.

"How is he Faith?" Her voice came out so low I barely heard it. My mouth damn near fell open in shock. Maybe she wasn't as over him as I thought or well as she claimed she was. Maybe there was some hope for my screwed up family.

"Well good somewhat," I couldn't go into details with him standing there. "I'll call you back when I get back to Daddy Gil's." She muttered a 'bye' and I hung up. I stared at my phone for a long minute afraid to look up and face the trauma I had caused. I knew I had hurt them both, my dad for answering my mother's phone call in front of him and Uncle Jason is mad because I hurt dad. I finally got the courage to look up and Uncle Jason looked at me with a disappointed stare. I knew I had ruined our time together by answering the phone. I went over and hugged my father as the tears rolled down my face.

"I'm sorry I hurt you daddy I'll go now." I let him go and walked out of the door. I didn't know if he would ever want to see me again after this. I had unintentionally thrown his past in his face. He didn't say a word as I walked out of the room and possibly out of his life forever.


End file.
